


[untitled]

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [52]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Best Friends, Breaking and Entering, Friends With Benefits, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, could be both so, those two idiots
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Skinny und Dylan machen ein gemütliches Lagerfeuer auf einem alten Fabrikgebäude - und die Polizei gönnt ihnen den Spaß nicht.
Relationships: E. Skinner Norris & Dylan Parks, E. Skinner Norris/Dylan Parks
Series: tumblr ficlets [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[untitled]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazywalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/gifts).



> prompt: “Do you want to kiss as bad as I do right now?” + Skinny/Dylan | Skinny & Dylan
> 
> based on [this post](https://feralmemes.tumblr.com/post/190922537215/a-couple-being-arrested-both-bent-over-the-hood) | [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/641842431157026816/muss-die-gunst-der-stunden-nutzen-wenn-du-wieder)

Der Himmel spannte sich wolkenlos über der Stadt, die Sonne versank gerade im Meer, und eine angenehme Brise wehte über dem Dach der alten Fabrikhalle.

Skinny hielt sein Feuerzeug an eine zusammengeknüllte Zeitung, während Dylan zischend zwei Dosen Bier öffnete.

Vorsichtig schob Skinny das brennende Papier tiefer zwischen die losen Holzstücke, die zu einem großen Teil mal Paletten gewesen waren, und wartete darauf, dass die Flammen übergriffen. Langsam leckte das Feuer an den Scheiten, züngelte daran hoch, und fraß sich in das trockene Material.

Zufrieden ließ Skinny sich auf den immer noch warmen Beton fallen, nahm das Bier entgegen, das Dylan ihm reichte. Er nahm einen großen Schluck, streckte die Beine aus, darauf bedacht, seine Schuhe nicht zu nah an das Lagerfeuer geraten zu lassen.

„So kann mans aushalten, was?“, stellte Dylan grinsend fest.

Skinny nickte. „Nichts gegen deine Leute, aber wir haben schon ewig nichts mehr ohne die gemacht.“

Er kam mit Dylans Gang gut zurecht, meistens zumindest, doch er genoss es auch, mal wieder wie früher etwas nur mit seinem besten Freund zu unternehmen.

Schon als sie noch Kinder waren, war diese alte Fabrik am Rande des Industriegebiets verlassen gewesen, und er konnte gar nicht sagen, wie viele Nachmittage sie damit verbracht hatten, das Gebäude zu erkunden. Irgendwann hatten sie den Zugang zum Dach gefunden, und auch später, als sie zu alt geworden waren für Erkundungstouren, hatten sie sich oft hier getroffen.

Mit dem Fuß stupste Skinny Dylans Rucksack an, der neben ihm stand.

„Hast du Marshmallows?“, wollte er wissen.

Dylan grinste. „Bist du bescheuert? Als ob ich die vergessen würde.“

Skinny streckte den Arm nach dem Rucksack aus, konnte ihn aber nicht ganz erreichen. Egal, wie lang er sich machte, er bekam den Riemen nicht zu fassen.

Mit einer leisen Beschwerde stellte er das Bier ab und stand auf.

Gerade hatte er den Reißverschluss des Rucksacks aufgezogen, als sein Blick über die Dachkante nach unten auf die Straße fiel.

Er fluchte.

„Was?“, wollte Dylan ohne besonderes Interesse wissen. „Hat mir einer die Tüte geklaut?“

Immer noch starrte Skinny nach unten. „Ne“, sagte er kurz angebunden, und Dylan musste sein Stimmungswechsel aufgefallen sein, denn Skinny hörte, wie er hinter ihm auf die Füße kam.

„Die Bullen stehen unten vor der Tür“, erklärte Skinny, ohne den Streifenwagen aus den Augen zu lassen, aus dem gerade zwei uniformierte Polizisten stiegen.  
„Scheiße“, murmelte Dylan. „Irgendeiner muss das Feuer gesehen haben.“

Sie wechselten einen Blick.

„Abhauen?“, schlug Skinny vor, und Dylan nickte.

Hastig leerten sie die Bierdosen über dem kleinen Feuerchen aus, griffen ihre Rucksäcke, und huschten durch die offene Tür zurück ins Gebäude.

Möglichst leise kletterten sie die eiserne Leiter hinunter. Von unten war das Geräusch schwerer Stiefel auf Metall zu hören – die Beamten kamen die Treppe hinauf.

Stumm verständigten Skinny und Dylan sich, duckten sich dann in den nächsten Raum, von wo aus sie vorsichtig die Treppe im Auge behielten.

Sie mussten nicht lange warten, bis die beiden Uniformierten erschienen, sich umsahen, und die Leiter entdeckten. Sowie sie zum Dach hinauf kletterten, rannten Skinny und Dylan zur Treppe.

Fast im Gleichtakt sprangen sie die Stufen hinunter, versuchten nicht auf die Rufe zu achten, die im gleichen Moment hinter ihnen ertönten.

Glücklicherweise waren sie schneller, schwangen sich über das Geländer der letzten Treppe, und rannten zielstrebig auf das Tor zu.

Dylan war als erster hinaus, und Skinny, der schon glaubte, sie wären erfolgreich entkommen, prallte fast mit ihm zusammen, als Dylan abrupt stehen blieb und fluchte.

Hinter dem ersten Streifenwagen hatte ein zweiter gehalten, dessen Türen sich gerade öffneten.

Skinny fiel in das Fluchen ein, warf Dylan einen Blick zu und ruckte mit dem Kopf zur Seite.

Die Polizisten, die gerade ausgestiegen waren, riefen ihnen irgendetwas zu, und Skinny und Dylan begaben sich wieder auf die Flucht. Jeder rannte in eine andere Richtung davon – so hatten sie größere Chancen, dass zumindest einer von ihnen entkam.

Skinny sprintete die Straße hinunter, ignorierte das „Stehenbleiben!“, das hinter ihm ertönte.

Er kam nicht weit.

Er war nur eine Gebäude weiter, als ihn jemand von hinten rammte und er sich auf dem Asphalt wiederfand. Schmerz schoss durch seine Hände, als er sich abfing, dann die Arme hinauf, als sie hinter seinen Rücken gezwungen wurde.

Aller Widerstand war zwecklos, so sehr er sich auch wehrte, im nächsten Moment klickten die Handschellen.

Fluchend wurde Skinny auf die Füße gezerrt und zum Streifenwagen zurück geschleift. Und durfte dort feststellen, dass es Dylan nicht besser ergangen war.

Inzwischen waren auch die ersten beiden Uniformierten wieder aus dem Gebäude gekommen, und unter mehreren Anweisungen, endlich still zu halten und sich zu benehmen, wurden Skinny und Dylan grob über die Motorhaube gebeugt.

Das Metall war warm gegen Skinnys Wange, während einer der Polizisten begann, seine Taschen abzuklopfen.

Dylan sah ihn direkt an, und unwillkürlich musste Skinny grinsen.

Einer der Cops sagte irgendetwas dummes, und Dylan erwiderte Skinnys Grinsen.

„Hast du grad genauso das Bedürfnis, ein bisschen rumzuknutschen, wie ich?“, erkundigte Dylan sich leise.

Skinny warf einen Blick zu den Polizisten. Das könnte definitiv lustig werden. Sowas hatten Dylan und er schon ab und zu gemacht, aus keinem anderen Grund als zu provozieren.

Anstatt eine Antwort zu geben, reckte Skinny den Hals. Auf halbem Weg kam ihm Dylan entgegen, presste ihre Lippen zusammen, und Skinny musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als einer der Männer hinter ihnen ein angewidertes Geräusch von sich gab.


End file.
